


injury.

by mercyonmyheartx



Series: stilinski & martin. [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bow & Arrows, F/M, Injury, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lysaac, Martinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, One Shot, Protective Isaac Lahey, Season 3, Short One Shot, Stydia, Stydia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: isaac saved lydia from getting stabbed with an arrow but didn't expect the second one that was shot seconds later.stiles definitely didn’t come into lydia's hospital room to profess his love for her, but apparently that’s what fate intended.-prompt: where lydia gets stabbed with allison's arrow and it's up to isaac to keep her alive - lydia and isaac have a very underrated friendship.





	injury.

* * *

all lydia wanted to do was help out her best friend.

she knew that after literally dying to find the nemeton, allison was going a little bit insane. and lydia, more than anyone, knew exactly how that felt.

so, she figured what better way to help allison relax than bring her back to her roots with her trusty bow and arrow. allison was delighted with the idea, but still felt a little on edge. lydia was determined to fix that.

“there, all set,” lydia said happily as she made her way back to allison. she had just posted a small target on a tree a few feet away and sure, it seemed a little silly, considering allison usually shoots live, moving targets, but it was the effort that counted.

but by the time lydia reached her best friend, her eyes were clouded over.

“allison?”

lydia recognized the look. she could only imagine that’s exactly how she appeared when she went into her fugue states. all of a sudden allison was running away from her and breathing raggedly. there was no way lydia could keep up with her in her heels so she just watching silently, helpless.

but then she stopped. she stopped and loaded up her bow, and pointed it in lydia’s direction.

“oh my god,” lydia muttered. she blinked and suddenly, there was an arrow soaring in her direction. she closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it didn’t come. she peaked an eye open and saw isaac with the arrow in his hand, staring at her worriedly.

she let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. for a second, she couldn’t breathe and just stared at isaac in horror.

she looked down to find another arrow lodged in her abdomen, blood spurting out as she tried to catch her breath.

“lydia!” isaac yelled, dropping the arrow in his hand to catch her as she collapsed to the ground. “shit. allison, help!”

allison blinked hard when she heard the screams and looked ahead of her. she saw lydia, lying helplessly in isaac’s arms with blood pooling around them. she saw the arrows and immediately dropped her bow in horror.

“oh my god, lydia!” allison screamed, completely horrified. “what do i do?” she couldn’t move, she was paralyzed.

isaac was trying to put pressure on the wound as well as keep lydia awake. “allison, do something! call 911! call scott!” he didn’t mean to snap at her in any way; he knew exactly what was going on with her, but one of their friends was in danger and he didn’t have time for this.

allison quickly pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance, all while keeping her distance. she couldn’t bear to do anymore harm to her best friend. she was going to call scott next but after two years of friendship with lydia and knowing her history with a certain brown-eyed smart ass, she knew stiles needed to know first.

“allison? what’s wrong?” he picked up on the second ring.

she couldn’t help the sobs that started. “i messed up stiles! i’m so sorry!”

“allison, please breathe. tell me what’s wrong.”

“it’s lydia,” she cried, “she’s hurt. i hurt her, it was an accident! i’m so sorry!”

“allison, tell me exactly what happened.”

allison was surprised with the level of calmness in his tone. “i was seeing my dead aunt, i didn’t even realize it but i shot her stiles. i shot her with an arrow.”

there was silence.

“shit,” he breathed. “i’ll meet you at the hospital. allison, this was not your fault. remember that. please make sure she’s okay. i’ll see you soon.”

meanwhile, lydia was finding it extremely hard to breathe and isaac was doing his best at multitasking.

“hey, you’re going to be okay,” he repeated for the tenth time. “this is nothing, right? you’ve had worse,” he attempted to joke so she attempted to laugh but gasped in pain. “okay, no laughing.”

she sucked in a deep breath. “i—i have to say,” she gulped because speaking was extra difficult, “i n-never thought i’d g-go down like t-this.”

“you’re not going anywhere,” isaac replied sternly, pushing harder on the wound. not too long ago, he was in derek’s pack trying to kill her. and now it hurt him to see her wince in pain. being pack changed it all. “it’s okay, you’re doing great.”

lydia could feel the strength leaving her body. she knew it was the loss of blood and the pull to close her eyes was growing strong. she wanted to close them so bad but she knew she couldn’t.

“hey, don’t close your eyes, okay?” isaac murmured. he was trying to keep it cool and calm, but he was starting to internally panic. this was still new territory for him, he wasn’t sure he was doing this right. with his supernatural hearing, he could hear the sirens less than minutes away and he sighed. he looked around and didn’t see allison anywhere in sight; he imagined she couldn’t face what happened just yet. “paramedics are almost here, i can hear them. i just need you to stay awake a little bit longer. please.”

lydia opened her eyes once more and found herself coughing, soon realizing it was her own blood.

“shit,” isaac cursed, closing his eyes momentarily. “lydia, please stay with me. you are not going down like this, not with me. stay awake,” he begged and he could see she was trying. he used one hand to wipe away the blood from her mouth; he knew it wasn’t a good sign.

lydia couldn’t help herself. the pull to drift into the unconscious was too strong and she listened as isaac’s soft voice faded away.

“fuck,” isaac groaned as her eyes closed and he heard her breathing slow. he saw the ambulance arrive and the paramedics were on him within seconds. they removed his hands from her stomach, packed the wound, being extremely cautious of the arrow and stabilized her on the stretcher

he stared at the blood all over his hands and a part of him broke inside because lydia didn’t deserve this. she saved his life at the motel and she didn’t deserve this. they asked if he was accompanying them to the hospital and he hopped in without a second thought.

**…**

lydia was taken away immediately and melissa reassured him she would give him updates as often as she could. she asked what happened and he tried to explain but melissa didn’t know about the dark price scott and the others had to pay to save them from death, so he sputtered and struggled to find the words. she pulled him into a hug and told him he didn’t have to say anything.

she left him there, and it wasn’t long before scott and stiles burst through the entrance doors.

stiles took one look at the blood covering isaac’s hands, arms and clothing and his eyes watered. he swallowed the lump in his throat and painfully asked if she was okay. “melissa is keep me updated. they stopped the bleeding but they still have to take out the arrow.”

scott clapped his on the back. “you did good, man. you saved her life.”

it felt odd to be congratulated on saving her life. he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. he couldn’t even imagine the pack without lydia; she was their genius, the one who solved everything without even realizing she was helping. he especially couldn’t imagine stiles without her - there was no stiles without lydia. regardless of their relationship status, isaac knew that deep down, lydia felt something for him too; everyone knew and isaac was especially observant. stiles  would never stop caring about her with every bone in his body.

stiles was pacing, biting his nails and murmuring to himself. he knew she would be okay; he knew she would be just fine because he couldn’t afford to think otherwise. he couldn’t lose her.

melissa came out and his breathing stopped.

“she’s fine,” she smiled softly, watching as stiles visibly deflated. scott was right there by his side, holding him up, just like brothers do. “she just got out of surgery and should be waking up soon. isaac, you saved her life.”

isaac finally managed to smile. “it was nothing, honestly.”

“it was everything, thank you,” stiles replied, and regardless of their childish antics, he would always remember this. “i need some fresh air,” stiles chuckled, “you should be there when she wakes up,” he directed his words to isaac.

isaac nodded; he wasn’t going anywhere even if he needed to.

when he walked into her hospital room, she was already awake.

“holy shit, getting stabbed with an arrow fucking hurts,” she croaked, before realizing she was crying and before isaac had the chance to say anything. he was by her side in an instant and grabbed her hand. “thank you,” she sobbed.

isaac shook his head. “please, don’t thank me. everyone keeps thanking me. you’re pack and i would save your life any day.”

lydia looked at him, fondly. “i think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

isaac chuckled. “i hope so. i’m so over trying to murder you anyway.”

she laughed but instantly caught her breath because everything hurt. “oh god, everything hurts. please don’t make me laugh,” she paused, her green eyes darting to the door. “is—is allison here?”

isaac frowned. “i’m sorry lydia, she had to go. she can’t bear the thought of hurting you.”

“i need you to find her,” lydia said, fiercely. “i need you to find her because this isn’t her fault; she’s going to blame herself and it’s not her fault. please tell her that and tell her i need her here with me.”

isaac nodded. “of course,” he leant down and dropped a kiss on her forehead. “i’ll send stiles in. you know, you probably should just tell him how you feel already. poor guy was stressing the hell out.”

lydia’s cheeks immediately coloured. “i have to make him work for it,” she joked weakly but he knew she was scared.

“you don’t have to be scared of him. or what you feel for him - he loves you and he’s not going anywhere.”

isaac left her with those words so she could ponder over them. he wasn’t surprised to find stiles outside the door, anxiously waiting for his chance to see her. “i have to go find allison, let me know if you guys need anything,” he offered a smile.

“thanks,” stiles grinned.

stiles wasn’t even embarrassed by how fast he burst into her hospital room, he was just so happy to see her alive. even though she was pale and covered in wires, his heart felt full at seeing her eyes light up. “you’re okay,” he sputtered from the doorway. “i mean, i knew you were okay because melissa said so, but you’re really okay. like you’re alive and breathing and i’m looking at you and you’re okay and wow, i’m ridiculously in love with you.”

stiles definitely didn’t come into her hospital room to profess his love for lydia, but apparently that’s what fate wanted.

“did i seriously just tell you i loved you?” stiles groaned, covering his face with his hands. “oh my god.”

lydia giggled and he felt better. “can you come closer?”

stiles shuffled forward to her side and she instantly grabbed his hand. “you know how they talk about this white light you’re supposed to see before you die?” stiles nodded uncomfortably and she squeezed his hand. “i didn’t see that light. i saw you, stiles. i saw you and i knew it wasn’t my time to go.”

stiles was staring at her, speechless, mesmerized.

“i love you too, and i think it’s about time we stopped kidding each other.”


End file.
